File Extra II: Lupin III vs Kaito kid el robo de la horquilla imperial
by Edwing Lovecrafts
Summary: AVISO IMPORTANTE: ¡ESTE FIC CONTIENE SPOILER DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA DE DETECTIVE CONAN VS LUPIN ! Kaito presencia sin creerlo el terrible robo de Lupin disfrazado de el, eso le hace plantearse todo lo que está haciendo, ¿Abandonara Kaito su idea de vengarse de la organización?¿Conseguirá Lupin que Fujiko cumpla con su lista deseos?, Espero que os guste a todos.


Al llegar esa mañana a la clase.

Medio bostezando noto la revolución en el interior de la clase pero llevaba desde buena mañana medio adormilado, tras quedarse leyendo una biografía de Houdini, aunque era más la sensación de no encontrarse para nada bien. Iba a sentarse en su asiento, cuando alguien tiró de su brazo para llevarlo corriendo hacia la azotea, no comprendía qué estaba pasando pero Akako parecía sumamente alterada, tanto que lanzarlo contra la reja y bloquear su vista como si hubiera cometido un delito con su sola mera presencia, hubiese sido suficiente para enfurecer a la bruja.

-oe oe que no he hecho nada...-Kaito levantó las manos tratando de calmar, cuando notó la pantalla del teléfono móvil delante de sus ojos, el mismo que tuvo que sujetar con las dos manos verdaderamente irritado.-¡queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? dijiste que en periodo de exámenes, ¡no ibas a robar!...-La bruja se cruzó de brazos apartándose de él, Kaito estaba apunto de gritar nuevamente, notaba que comenzaba a estar alterado- ¡más te vale que lo canceles!

-¡Qué no he sido yo! Te lo juro..-. el moreno en ese momento estornudó y puso una mano en la cabeza, tratando que aquel prominente dolor de cabeza no le afectara.- De hecho, a media mañana debo irme al médico...me he vuelto a resfriar…¡no soy tan suicida para ir con jugando con mi salud!...-Observó el aviso en aquel momento, y caminando junto Akako le devolvió el teléfono móvil, tosiendo un poco, al entrar, vio como Aoko estaba siendo abordada por media clase, se dejó caer encima del pupitre escuchando atentamente aunque el mareo comenzaba a invadirlo.

-Si, esta vez mi padre tiene un plan infalible para capturarlo, aunque lamento que Hakuba esté en el extranjero, seguro lo apreciaría mucho...-Aoko escuchó esa fea tos y giró la cabeza, observando que el siempre animado Kaito que armaba un alboroto estaba tumbado encima de la mesa.-¿estas bien?..ah, seguro que estás preocupado por lo que vaya a pasar a kaito kid esta noche...

-no es el verdadero...-Susurró esas palabras, comenzando a sentirse aún peor, Kaito tosió nuevamente al notar que su garganta estaba aún más irritada por aquel momentáneo grito, por lo que se puso en pie notando que todos esperaban de él, el típico truco de la mañana pero lo único que sucedió fue ese mareo que le hizo sujetarse de la mesa para terminar, sentado en el suelo tosiendo aún más fuerte, Aoko al principio pensaba que solo era dramatismo para seguramente ver sus ropa interior nuevamente, por lo que se escondió detrás de una de sus compañeras de clase, viendo que uno de los alumnos se arrodillaba tocando la frente del chico.

-¡Eh ir a por el profesor Kuroba no está bien!..-Gritó aquel alumno que trató de despertarlo, Aoko dándose cuenta que no era fingido, dio un paso para apoyar sus manos en las rodillas, escuchando a Akira el delegado de la clase.- tiene mucha fiebre...¿cómo se le ha ocurrido venir al colegio así?

-Seguro pensó que no era tan grave...como vive solo- la castaña al ver que abría los ojos, sonrió y después de que la profesora viniese, se ofreció para acompañar al joven mago a la enfermería notando como tosía, pero por alguna extraña razón su mutismo la deprimía. supuso que estaba tan acostumbrada, a sus continuas explosiones de trucos de magia, que incluso llegó acostumbrarse a esas cosas bien de mañana que notar como se tumbaba en la cama quedando tan tranquilo era entre sorprendente y extraño.- Kaito...no me di cuenta...-El chico tosió mirándola de reojo.- pensé que fingías...-Ver la mano del chico delante de su rostro y como sacaba ese típico clavel azul, que tanto sabía que le gustaba, le hizo sujetar la preciosa flor entre sus manos.

-Es… que… cof soy un poco idiota...estaré bien si descanso...-Kaito cerró los ojos notando que su compañera lo abrigaba, si, a lo mejor dormir le ayudará a solucionar el problema de esa nota falsa, solo esperaba que esa persona se diese cuenta, que no era el.

Noto movimiento a su alrededor, y al girar su cuerpo parpadeando un par de veces se incorporo un poco, viendo allí de pie al padre de Aoko, Nakamori Ginzo estaba cruzado de brazos por encima de su pecho, aunque esa expresión de padre preocupado hizo que inclinara la cabeza, seguro la pesada de Aoko le había llamado, no quería que se preocupara de más por el.

-Entonces se encargará usted de llevarlo al médico...-Escuchó a la enfermera, el hombre giró su cuerpo asintiendo en silencio.- Kuroba, tienes permiso de tu tutora, y tu compañera trajo tus cosas, intenta descansar y tomar mucho líquido...

-vamos Kaito kun...-El chico se puso en pie, poniendo una mano en su frente, al parecer la fiebre no quería abandonarlo tan fácilmente y notar un abrigo encima de sus hombros, hizo que observará a aquel hombre de reojo, el cual cargó su mochila y sus cosas, poniendo una mano en su hombro, lo guió hasta el coche.- Aoko estaba muy preocupada...por suerte he tenido un hueco...

-no tiene usted una reunión con el operativo contra kaito kid cof cof...-Ahora se percataba que incluso su voz se escuchaba fatal, pero le venía bien el poder hablar con Nakamori y aunque de vez en cuando tosía de más, notar como aquel buen policía se preocupaba por su vecino que era básicamente para el, un desconocido, apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla, esa era su realidad, ¿Quién realmente le conocía?.

-oh todo está listo para ese día, recibimos unos consejos valioso de un agente de un país que suele tratar con este tipo de ladrones...-¿eso era nuevo?, que Nakamori aceptará consejos de una persona ajena al operativo, hizo que girara su cabeza mirando de reojo a aquel hombre.- creo que se llamaba Jigen Daisuke, está encargado de la seguridad de vesperia donde Lupin III no pudo robar nada...

-cof cof es fantas cof cof...-¿por qué?¿por que todo aquello le daba mala espina?, noto como el hombre a pesar de estar conduciendo ponía la mano en su espalda tratando de relajarlo, al llegar al hospital el confirmar que tenía un buen gripazo, no ayudaba para nada a sus ansias de intentar averiguar, ¿quién le estaba sustituyendo?, mientras era llevado a su casa donde aquel hombre incluso, se molestó en poner la calefacción y prepararle algo adecuado para comer, en su cabeza no dejaba de divagar esa terrible idea.

-Kaito ¿estás seguro que te puedes quedar solo?...-El chico asintió a lo dicho por el policía, era por eso mismo que respetaba a aquel hombre, miró el poster de su padre, notando como el bonachón de Nakamori frotar sus cabellos con la palma.- anda recuperate...cuando estamos más débiles, somos vulnerables a cualquier sentimiento negativo y eso podría empeorar tu estado, asi que ¡animate!...

-Gracias lo intentare...-Termino de comer notando como el hombre recogía la bandeja en silencio, el se tumbo en la cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

-Aoko tiene razón...-Kaito asomó levemente la cabeza observando al hombre que miraba el poster de su padres.- cuando estás enfermo es como si la felicidad faltara en el ambiente...vendré mañana temprano para revisarte, cualquier cosa, llamanos por móvil, seguramente Aoko vendrá más tarde...ahora trata de descansar...

-Nakamori san...arigatou...-El hombre sonrió y salió de la habitación. Kaito se tumbó en la cama y fue cerrando los ojos atontado por la medicación y la calidez del ambiente de su propia casa. En la mañana pudo notar cierta mejoría, a pesar de haber estado adormilado pudo notar la presencia de Aoko, esta había entrado a su habitación y se había quedado cerca de su cama la única vez que pudo notar, las manos de esa chica fue cuando puso el termómetro para comprobar que la fiebre no subiera de más, se lo agradecia por lo que se atrevió a levantarse, justamente cuando ese par de toques en la puerta de su habitación y la cabeza de aquel hombre, se asomaba por la puerta.- buenos días Nakamori san...

-ah estás de pie, te he dejado el desayuno preparado, debo irme temprano pero...-El hombre vio cómo movía la mano con una sonrisa, he incluso hacia algún truco de magia que le hizo reír.- ¿te sientes mejor?...-sujetando aquella carta con una cara divertida dibujada en ella.- pero no fuerces la máquina...

-si, aun no puedo hablar mucho, descansaré todo el dia...-El hombre asintió y desapareció tras su casa, momento en el que Kaito le cambió la cara y caminó hasta aquel teléfono, no se había podido comunicar con Ji, a causa de su salud.- Ji, si, lo has leido, ¿Como que no me preocupe? la reputación de kaito kid está en juego...dentro de dos días, estaré recuperado para investigar...-Vio aquel desayuno.- intenta averiguar algo sobre Jigen Daisuke, algo me huele a chamusquina...

En dos días pasaron volando, y aquel miércoles por la noche ese falso kaito kid iba actuar, a pesar de que no estaba completamente recuperado, al llegar a aquella zona pudo ponerse cerca del inspector Nakamori junto con Aoko, la cual como siempre le llevaba algo de cenar cuando sucedía ese tipo de cosas, aunque por lo general, el aprovechaba para mezclarse con la gente mientras el inspector e hija estaban distraídos, pero ese día,¡necesitaba verlo!¡necesitaba entender qué estaba pasando! ver a Kudo por la zona, le indicaba que incluso aquel detective había admitido que era él y por alguna razón eso comenzaba a molestarlo, a este paso no se iba a contener.

Aquel impostor hizo acto de presencia en la azotea de aquel edificio con la gema entre dos dedos, apretó los dientes fuertemente mirando fiero a aquella persona, el ya tenía claro quién era, ¡ese imbécil tenía que hacer un gran espectáculo!, investigando se dieron cuenta de todos los puntos fuertes de aquel terrible plan y notar a Aoko a su lado, hizo que su instinto la sujetara de la mano de la chica delicadamente para alejarse.

-Suerte Nakamori san...-¡realmente se la estaba deseando!, ya que al investigar, saber que ese hombre era peligroso no le aliviaba demasiado, ojalá le atrapara, pero al notar que le ignoraba por estar concentrado en su objetivo.

-¡Hoy será el día en que lo atrapemos!...- Pasaron por detrás del cordón de seguridad ayudando a la chica a cruzar y al alzar la mirada, ver a ese impostor expandiendo el ala delta para intentar salir volando de aquel edificio.

-Aoko será mejor quedarnos lejos de la barrera...-Tenía que observar, tenía que intentar entender ¿qué estaba pasando?, ver como Nakamori activaba aquellos enormes ventiladores, haciendo nulo el vuelo y que fuera directo a su red, le hizo sonreír por un segundo pero ver como sacaba un arma de fuego, ¡un arma! para disparar al pobre operario de la grúa, hizo que se mordiera el labio, creando una herida en ese lugar de la cual brotó sangre, rabia, dolor e indignación.

-Kaito...-El chico reacciono, notando como su amiga Aoko le extendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre, ¡ese maldito imitador no entendía lo que acababa de hacer! quería gritar, pero no podía hacerlo, ¡quería exigir una disculpa a ese mal nacido!, él no era un asesino y tampoco quería hacer daño a la gente, la única vez que empuño un arma fue para desmontar un traficó de joyas ilegal y ni siquiera eran suyas, se las robo al guardia de seguridad cuando intento bloquearlo contra el suelo.- el nunca apuntaría un arma contra una persona...- pero lo más frustrante fue, ver que no era el único paralizado, comenzando por el inspector Nakamori que estaba completamente en estado de shock, seguido de la gente que había dejado de vitorear, noto la mano de Aoko encima de la suya -Kaito...eh, tranquilo, seguro que tiene una explicación coherente...- No le gustaba esa expresión en el rostro del joven mago, dolor, furia, sabía que su amigo de la infancia, tenía a kaito kid como uno de los mejores magos, comparándolo con su difunto padre, ver como soltaba su mano con la misma delicadeza que antes la sujeto, giraba su cuerpo para irse del lugar corriendo, Aoko sujeto su otra mano con la otra, viendo como en la oscuridad de la noche se perdía y al mirar a todas sus compañeras de clase, las cuales estaban en el mismo estado de confusión que Kaito, era más si te fijabas bien todas las personas estaban en completo silencio y algunas incluso habían bajado los carteles -Ese no puede ser kaito kid...-Sus compañeras le miraron sorprendidas.- donde se ha visto que un ladrón caballeroso, dispare a alguien...-Aoko estaba enfadada por ese Kaito kid, ese farsante que había hecho sufrir a su padre y su mejor amigo el cual valoraba la magia como un arte en un lienzo, aun recordaba lo traumático que fue para Kaito el perder a su padre.

Por su parte Kaito corrió hasta el puente, donde pudo ver aquella singular persecución, confirmando su sospecha de que Kudo iba detrás encima de ese moderno monopatín, solo corrió por otra zona para seguirlo, ¡iba a dar un buen golpe al idiota que profanó su legado!¡no!¡el legado de su padre, con el que tanto mimo había intentado cuidar!, al ver que era un poco complicado seguirlos a pie, sujeto una bicicleta para poder seguirles el paso, lo complicado fue al llegar a la carretera y ver ese precioso coche salir del barco, reconociendolo como una hermosa reliquia que incluso a el le hubiese gustado tener, después de que se deshicieron de Conan de aquella singular manera, pudo seguirlo a duras penas llegando a un puerto notando que daba varias vueltas, hasta decidirse aparcar pudiendo ver al fin la cara del maldito, gilipollas que había usurpado su nombre, noto como se apoyaba en el capó del coche sujetando aquel brillante que a contraluz para nada tenía que ver con la pandora.

-te tengo maldito impostor...-Vio como parecía interesado en hablar por teléfono he incluso, intentar localizar de dónde procedía aquella llamada, algo referente a un robo y que aquello era una prueba, llegó hasta sus oídos, ¡para eso necesitaba disfrazarse de él y disparar a una persona inocente!, furioso observó cómo se montaba en el coche y al pasar al lado de aquel pescador lanzaba la valiosa gema al cubo- Lupin III, te vas a acordar de lo que has hecho...

Kaito camino por aquellas oscuras calles, distraído intentando comprender por que alguien que descendía de un ladrón legendario, había tomado como diversión el echar por tierra todo su trabajo, dio una patada a un cubo de la basura para tratar de relajar su ánimo escuchando como aquel pobre animal, maullaba asustado, Kaito se detuvo en aquel momento y se arrodillo extendiendo la mano notando al pobre bicho cerca.

-Gome ne...te he asustado...-Susurro bajito logrando tocar con facilidad la cabeza del gatito, que simplemente se deslizó por su palma, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿pero a quién podía ir?. para su desgracia escucho esa estridente risilla, llevando gorra no podía verse su rostro y al mirar por encima de su hombro, pudo verle acompañado de aquel pistolero, frunció el ceño, se incorporó notando que se detenían delante de un pub.

-Fue sencillo, ahora debemos seguir con el plan establecido...-Lupin se rasco la nuca y observó a Jigen, que tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos.- solo intentemos que el incordio no moleste...

-Si te refieres al mocoso, la llevas clara...¡no entiendo aun por que te dejas guiar por esa idiota!...¡Lupin!...-El pistolero soltó todo el aire, al ver como el ladrón le ignoraba.- no has pensado que ese chico se sentirá molesto...

-¿A quién te refieres al mocos detective?...-El ladrón movió la mano.- o al Kaito kid ...le he hecho un favor, asi lo tomaran en serio no con esos estúpidos trucos de magia...-En ese momento noto como algo rozaba su mejilla y al observar detrás de el, tragó en seco.- hablando del rey de roma...

-¡discúlpate!...-Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí, y rieron divertidos, notando como Jigen sujetaba su sombrero, ¿le estaban tomando a risa?, Lupin camino hasta el chico y poniendo una mano en su hombro se inclinó hasta su oído.

-Deberías de agradecerme, el haber hecho de la figura de kaito kid alguien más gallardo...-Al notar que trataba de golpearlo con la pistola, hábilmente sujeto está y lo lanzó al suelo sin esfuerzo.- es mejor que desaparezcas chico...¡no te metas en esto!, solo eres un crío...que se cree adulto...-Lupin observó aquel arma, que en poco tiempo desmonto y la dejó desperdigada por el suelo.- hazte un favor y desaparece...

Kaito apretó los puños, Lupin se alejaba de aquel lugar y el no había podido hacer nada al respecto, por lo que se puso a recoger las piezas desarmadas de esa preciada arma, creada y diseñada por su padre, al notar que alguien le acercaba aquel tambor, al levantar la vista vio a ese pistolero.

-A veces es un poco hilarante, egocéntrico pero no es mal tio...-Ayudó al chico a levantarse, notando como no dejaba que viera su rostro, Jigen sujeto su sombrero.- recuperate...-Al notar que levantaba la vista, pudiendo ver esos ojos parecidos a los del detective llenos de sorpresa.- esa voz nasal...deberias de ir a descansar...-movió las manos divertido, muy en el interior, el pistolero sabía que iba a ser otro grano en el trasero como su "supuesto hijo adoptivo".- yo no lo desvalorar a ese muchacho Lupin...

-¿Qué has dicho?...-El ladrón metió un dedo en el oído y siguió caminando ignorando los comentarios del que era su compañero de fechorías.

Kaito camino sin rumbo fijo, hasta poder llegar a ese lugar, sabía que a esas horas no debía acceder a aquel lugar debido a la clientela mayor de edad, pero también a las horas que era por lo que se sentó en el escalón juntando las manos, algo pensativo,"hazte un favor y desaparece", apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas cerrando los ojos, noto en ese momento una mano en su hombro y levantó la cabeza observando a aquel anciano, Ji no pudo ver su rostro en aquel momento pero por la posición en la que el cliente que salía lo describió, sabía que estaba tocado y hundido

-Sabes que no debes estar aquí...-Trato de ser comprensivo el anciano.- ven...- hizo un gesto con la mano, para ir a su despacho.- puedo prepararte algo de té caliente...cuando cierre el bar hablaremos ...-era extraño ver a Kaito tan deprimido, aunque desde la muerte de Toichi, el dolor de perder a su jefe fue tanta que no se atrevió ni siquiera acercarse al menor, hasta que este tomó las riendas del legado de su padre.

El último borracho cruzó la puerta de su bar tambaleándose, por lo que cerró la puerta volviendo el cartel de cerrado, tomo un poco de aire y antes de enfrentar al joven amo, leyó las noticias y videos correspondientes al robo comprendiendo al instante, la profunda depresión del chico. Abrió con cuidado la puerta del despacho y al observar al interior Kaito estaba tumbado en el sofá sus relajada respiración, daba entender que se había quedado dormido esperando, y al notar que la luz del cartel de neón atravesaba la ventana, estiró la mano para correr las cortinas que era un grueso material, caminó hasta un pequeño baúl cercano a su escritorio y del interior sacó una manta para taparlo, su señor estaría orgulloso del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo, ver como abría los ojos en ese momento le hizo sonreír, tratando de ser calmado

-Lupin III me ha dicho que desaparezca del mapa, que me ha hecho un favor.-El anciano parpadeo sorprendido por escuchar esa palabras, ese maldito ladrón había hecho realmente estragos en el ánimo de su joven amo.- debo ser patético, ese hombre incluso a engañado a Kudo...yo jamás heriría a una persona para salir airoso...yo no profanaría el legado de otra persona, mi padre me dejó algo tan valioso y ese hombre...-El anciano clavó una rodilla en el suelo, notando esas por primera vez esas silenciosas lágrimas salir de los ojos de su joven amo, eliminando su cara de poker completamente y revelando el rostro de la verdadera desesperación del hijo de Toichi kuroba, ¡Como ese imbécil se atrevía a decirle ese tipo de cosas! es joven prometedor que un futuro no muy lejano en el mundo de la magia hará palidecer a las más grandes figuras de la magia, y a pesar de que a veces esas ideas inocentes e incluso descabelladas en alguna que otra ocasión, pero su minuciosidad y profesionalidad siempre hacían que salieran bien, y que ese maldito de Lupin le hiciera dudar de si mismo, le enfurecia.

-Lo..lo siento, me estoy comportando como un niño pequeño...debería de aceptar que esto podría pasar...-Ji suspiro y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie, tenía que ser el escudo en la sombra de Kaito kid, no podía dejar que ese idiota llegar a arruinar la verdadera misión de su joven amo

-Joven amo, voy a investigar...-Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo al menor el cual le miró sorprendido, lo obligó a tumbarse en aquel sillón, terminando de cubrirlo con aquella manta.- moveré algunos hilos pero por unos dias, trate de olvidarse del asunto de ese Lupin y relájese, podría hacer que su resfriado vuelva a empeorar, dejaselo todo a Ji-san...

-Eso suena estupendo, pero no te sobre..esfuerces...-Dándole la espalda para caer nuevamente dormido, Ji asomo su cabeza para poder ver al menor dormir y con cuidado salió de la habitación, para marcar un numero de telefono.- se que ahora mismo no puedes, pero, podríamos reunirnos...si, necesito un gran favor...

Durante lo siguientes par de días a parte de recuperarse, tuvo que soportar los continuos comentarios en clase, sobre la comparativa de Lupin III vs Kaito kid, ganando obviamente aquel maldito idiota sin elegancia alguna para su buena suerte era festivo, más tiempo para meditar y replantearse, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, quizás era cierto y debía rendirse desaparecer todo aquello, le estaba obsesionado, sobre todo desde que Ji había desaparecido después de que dijo que investigaría a Lupin, apoyó su barbilla en la baranda de la terraza,no notando que su amiga Aoko le observaba desde la ventana preocupada. El ánimo de Kaito había cambiado, pero no era solo el, toda la clase debatía sobre la importancia de defender a Kaito kid o que debería desaparecer.

-Kaito no eres el único...-Por muy mal que le pesara, ella animaba a su padre para capturarlo, al bajar las escaleras pudo ver a su padre, sentado en el sillón cambiando canales.- papá...yo preparare la cena...

-¡ese maldito de Lupin!¡malnacido!...¡como que Kaito debe retirarse, no, antes debo apresarlo!...-Aoko no se sorprendió cuando tanto la televisión como internet dejaban de bombardear sobre los últimos sucesos, y esas noticias no era muy alentadoras, notar como relegaba a kaito kid a la altura de un simple ladronzuelo, incluso había afectado a su padre, incluso le pareció mal que vanaglorian de esa manera tan pelota a Lupin III como si fuera, el mejor ladrón, ¡era un violento!, un centímetro más y la cabeza de aquel pobre hombre hubiese sido atravesada por una bala.

Lupin miraba la tablet sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ¡le había dado una buena lección a ese niñato!, presuntuoso, ¿que esperaba? que con sus pocos trucos sacados de la manga, iba a seguir siendo el número uno y sin ir más lejos después de acabar todo el asunto de Vesperia, había decidido tomar unas vacaciones en aquel país, puede que incluso tomara algunas cosas prestadas del sol naciente y ya tenía objetivo pero ver en enormes letras, "¡Lupin III el mayor ladrón de todos los tiempos en japón!""La genial suplantación de kaito kid" hizo que riera de manera escandalosa y al tratar de sujetar la taza de café, esta termino reventada junto con su cara, por un enorme balón de football, al caer éste al suelo Lupin tenía una vena en su frente.

-¡que te crees que haces mocoso!...-Pero se tuvo que morder la lengua, al ver esa mirada seria detrás de esos lentes.- ah eres tu...

-Estabas tan idiota mirando los titulares, insultando a otro ladrón, que quise borrarla de un plumazo...-Conan camino con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a ese cara de mono irritado, aún estaba enfadado por encima de encerrarlo nuevamente en aquel submarino al menos con Haibara esta vez, escucharlo presumir de superar a Kaito kid, en cierto sentido le molestaba más que nada, por que tenia sus diferencias pero, ¡kaito kid jamás actuaría como aquel imbécil!, comenzó a jugar con la pelota pensativo.

-ah...estáis enfadados por que he bajado del pedestal al endiosado kaito kid, yo un extranjero...-Se señaló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, notando como el detective dejaba el balón en el suelo y le miraba de reojo..- un adulto debe bajar los humos a ese tipo de críos...aun busco la manera de bajartelos a ti...

-sigue probando, quieres otro balonazo, además, personas como tu precisamente no pueden dar ejemplo y creo que él estará de acuerdo conmigo...-Por primera vez, apoyaba a ese ladrón.- por primera vez lo diré y será la última, deseo que te parta la boca con toda mi alma a ver si tu eres capaz de ver, a través de ese prisma llamado magia...

-no soy un mago pero si un ladrón con mucha experiencia, para ser exactos la tercera generación, ¿Que me podría enseñar un mocoso como él?, veré a través del prisma de la magia siempre que pueda, ya que solo es un inocentón...-no sabía que le preocupaba más, si ese rostro sereno por parte del detective o que en ese momento, Zenigata con un ejercito de policias detras le persiguiera.-¡mierda de crio!

-¡disfruta de tus vacaciones!...-Le gritó Conan metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, miró al suelo en aquel momento.- espero que ganes esta vez...no soportaría tener que apresarte deprimido Kaito kid...enfrentarme a ti así, no es divertido...-observó a su derecha, viendo a una joven de cabellos rubios, vestida con un traje rosa con las manos detrás de su cuerpo le miraba sorprendida, agacho la cabeza sintiéndose deprimida y giró su cuerpo para alejarse.- ¡no pierdas!...-Al notar que se detenía, Conan sonrió.- solo es un mal bache...-La joven rubia giró su cuerpo observando al detective.- debe haber herido a tu orgullo que un inocente se viera envuelto con armas, pero peor que Lupin te insultara de esa manera, has estado estos días muy quieto…

-no puedo enfrentarlo ahora mismo...no siento suficiente confianza...-Kaito kid observó al detective vestido de aquella manera e incluso se permitió observar a los ojos, mostrando su estado de ánimo.- Tú que vives en la luz, no lo entiendes, intento que cada robo sea un espectáculo del cual todos incluso tú te acuerdes, intento que nadie salga herido incluso poniendo en riesgo mi propia integridad física, no soy un asesino ni un terrorista, pero ese hombre ha acabado con mis espectativas de ser el mago de la luz de la luna...

-no te has rendido...eso es bueno...-Conan sujetó el balón entre sus manos, notando la sorpresa en los ojos de aquel ladrón disfrazado.- por eso te has vestido así, sabes que a ese pervertido le gustan las chicas hermosas, le pierde las mujeres...por esta vez...te ayudaré...-Sacó aquel trozo de papel de su bolsillo trasero, y caminó hasta la chica ofreciéndole.- no te arrepentiras...

-esto es nuevo...-sujeto el papel mirando el nombre y el número.- Fujiko Mine...-Al ver como el detective se sonrojaba y casi temblaba al escuchar ese nombre.-¿quién es?...pareces tenerle pavor...

-alguien que quiero tener a 100 kilómetro de distancia, pero que estoy seguro que te ayudará...-Ver esos ojos azules parecidos a los suyos mirarle sorprendido.- solo esta vez...demuestra quién es el mago de la luz de luna, que tanto dolores de cabeza nos da con sus robos...

-no se si estar halagado o animarme, que Shinichi kudo me anime...no me lo esperaba...-Escuchó la voz de aquella chica , Mouri, al otro lado del parque, y como se acercaba a ellos en aquel momento, por lo que tuvo que cambiar su voz para disimular.- gracias por la dirección...Conan kun...

-no hay de que, solo espero que te ayude a quitar esa molestia que tienes en casa...-Ran observó a ambos, notando como aquella rubia se alejaba con las manos detrás de su cuerpo, miró de reojo a Conan que sujetó su mano sonriendo.

-Conan kun ¿Qué sucede?¿Quién es ella?...-Preguntó, notando como el menor tiraba de su mano, para caminar hacia la agencia de detectives.

-Es alguien, que se había perdido y se ha vuelto a encontrar o eso espero...Rannesan...

Kaito miraba ese teléfono apuntado en aquel papel y las palabras del detective su mayor crítico, retumbaban en su cabeza, "es alguien que prefiero tener a 100 kilómetros pero seguro que te ayudará", arqueo una ceja observando las fotografías de aquella mujer a la cual había investigado, Fujiko Mine, alias la perdición de Lupin, pero, ¿por qué esa alerta comenzaba a estar por encima de su cabeza? se levantó de aquel sillón que estaba en el escondite de su padre y con la pistola de carta reconstruida, lanzó una carta que se clavó en la diana donde la fotografía de Lupin estaba expuesta, entre ceja y ceja, sin duda debía ir con pies de plomo con el, muy a su pesar el desánimo comenzó a invadir nuevamente al rondar por su cabeza, esas palabras dichas por el descendientes de Arsen, hasta que escucho el teléfono móvil y frunció el ceño notando que era un número desconocido, al descolgar el teléfono esa risa le enfureció bastante.

-creíste que no te había visto idiota...-Kaito apretó los dientes pero debía tener paciencia, y más si quería pillar a ese gilipollas con la guardia baja.- oh, no quieres hablarme bien, solo escucha...retírate...eres un aficionado que solo debería de preocuparse de vivir su vida...-Sus pupilas se contrajeron al escuchar a Lupin burlarse de aquel ladrón.- a fin de cuentas un idiota sigue siendo un idiota...

-¡tu que vas a saber de mis motivos!...¡desde que naciste supiste lo que eras!...-Colgó el teléfono en aquel momento, apagandolo, salió del escondite para tirarse a la cama frustrado, ¡que demonios sabía el sobre sus motivos!, cubrió su cabeza con la almohada cerrando los ojos fuertemente, el último espectáculo de su padre no dejaba de atormentarlo, ¿Que iba a saber ese imbécil de sus sentimientos? con la almohada entre los brazos observó el poster de su padre ocultando su rostro.- doy vergüenza...papá

Fujiko observó a Lupin que ha carcajadas se burlaba de aquel joven muchacho, simplemente empezaba a enfadarse. Se le había subido a la cabeza, la lectura de todos esos artículos que ensalzaban la figura de Lupin III y todo los reportajes, sobre el legado de Arsen Lupin, se cruzó de brazos algo molesta, pero para su desgracia necesitaba la ayuda de ese idiota, se había encaprichado de una preciosa horquilla imperial expuesta en osaka y el único en poder obtenerla, estaba allí delante, pero ver lo inmaduro que llegaba a ser por burlarse de un joven adolescente, le hacía dudar en si pedir aquel encargo a aquel ladrón.

-Lupin, no me digas que te estás...-Al ver esa risa atrevida y como se carcajeaba, miró a Goemon y Jigen que se encogieron de hombros.- te tengo que recordar, que un crío de más o menos esta estatura de partio la boca en Vesperia...Lupin, tu serás un ladrón, pero kaito kid es un mago...

-Pero yo me conozco todos los engaños conocidos hasta la fecha, nena, y lo de Kudo es por que no me esforcé, es otro crío molesto nada más...además, lo hago por su bien, para encamine su vida de mejor manera...-Tomó la copa de encima de la mesa, tomando un sorbo.-¿y que querías ahora Fujiko?...

-mooo Lupin, ahí una horquilla que se expondrá en una semana en Osaka, tiene una preciosa gema azulada con el brillo del mar del caribe...-Se sujeto al brazo de Lupin sonriendo, rozando su pecho contra el, siempre sabía cómo manejar a ese pervertido.- si me la consigues puede que pasemos una muy buena noche...pero, tendrás que obtenerla...-Alejándose dejando la fotografía de la horquilla encima de la mesa, notando como aquella tercera generación de Lupin casi babeaba, camino hasta la puerta abriendo y lanzando un beso, para cerrar tras de sí suspirando, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo escuchando el teléfono móvil, para desbloquearlo.- Mine ¿quién es?...

"Esto es una equivocación, disculpe"- La castaña de ojos rojos miro el teléfono, sorprendida por la joven voz, arqueando una ceja, podía notar número desconocido en la pantalla. Escribió un mensaje a esa persona mientras bajaba por el ascensor, confirmando el interés de Lupin por la horquilla, al salir del ascensor una amplia sonrisa al ver la respuesta de ese mensaje hizo de esa expresión una más gozosa puso el teléfono encima de sus labios, otra preciosa gema ofrecida con desinterés a sus manos.

Kaito sacó su cabeza de debajo de las sábanas al escuchar el timbre, se frotó la cabeza y miró el despertador, Aoko estaba loca si pensaba que iba a levantarse, eran las seis de la mañana de un domingo, ya tenía suficiente con su propia existencia para tener que amanecer tan temprano, el único momento que era realmente feliz era cuando soñaba estar en aquel escenario junto a su padre, cubrió su cabeza con la almohada en un vano intentó ignorar el timbre pero la persona que estaba en la puerta, no se iba rendir, por lo que enfadado se levantó y bajó las escaleras abriendo de sorpresa.

-Aoko ¡sabes por un casual la hora que es!...-Kaito noto ese traje de motera de color cobrizo delante de sus ojos, no dejando nada a la imaginación al ver que debido al ajustada vestimenta, delineaba las curvas de infarto de una sensual mujer adulta, fue elevando la cabeza pudiendo ver el rostro a la que pertenecía aquel cuerpo, avergonzado por la minuciosa mirada, se levantó parpadeando sorprendido, al reconocer a esa mujer que sonriéndole atrevida, ¡tenía delante a la desgracia de Lupin!, Fujiko Mine, involuntariamente su cuerpo reaccionó e intentó cerrar la puerta para alejarla, las alarmas de peligro se encendía como un semáforo en rojo, ¡kudo tenía razón! nada más su presencia provocaba ese sentimiento de autoprotección sobre el mismo, la castaña de manera hábil le bloqueo con tanta velocidad contra la pared que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido por tener a esa mujer intimidando, ¡a el!.- yo...esto...eh...¿Quién es usted?...

-ah ah...por que todos los chicos de aquí sois tan monos...-Fujiko noto como aquel adolescente le miraba sin entender, se apartó empujando la puerta para cerrarla, poniendo las manos en la cintura e inclinándose.- aunque tengo que admitir que heredaste mucho de Toichi sama, ese hombre era la elegancia personificada...-Se cruzó de brazos, intentaba ser amable con aquella gemita en ese momento, sin brillo alguno, habría que pulir para sacar su esplendor, pero ver cómo apartaba la mirada se dio cuenta, lo realmente lastimado que estaba, ¿Qué demonios le había dicho Lupin?.- oh, Lupin tan idiota como siempre, con las mujeres es todo delicadeza...pero con los chicos, me toca recoger todo el desperdicio que deja detrás...honey...no estes triste, Fujiko onesan ¡tiene la solución a todos tus problemas!

-p.o..-No, le había alegrado que por una vez Kudo le comprendiera o incluso le animara pero, ¿Cómo podía compararse con Lupin?, aquel hombre le había demostrado que era un inútil y que ese mundo era mucho más oscuro de lo que el pensaba, se deslizó al suelo abrazando sus piernas.- por favor vete...dile a Lupin que el gana...

-lo dicho...-Fujiko frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras, tiró de su brazo para ponerlo de pie y con voz muy dura señalo a la escalera.- ve arriba, coge una bolsa con ropa, ¡te vienes conmigo!...-al ver la negativa del menor, suspiro parecía estar mucho más dolido de lo que había esperado, eso le hizo sonreír de manera atrevida, tendría que hacerlo por las malas, sin mucho esfuerzo acarició la mejilla del menor con la palma hasta que con rapidez, clavo esa aguja en el lado derecho de su cuello, notando como este colocaba la mano en esa zona para ir deslizándose al suelo y cerrar los ojos.- gomene kaito chan, pero...no puedo permitir que una gema pierda su brillo...y más una, que puede superar al brillo de Lupin...

Cargo al menor con poco trabajo encima de su hombro, después de cargar un lanzacohetes llevar a un chico de su complexión era sencillo, con cuidado lo sentó en el sidecar de su motocicleta, cubriéndolo con una manta para que no cogiera frío. Por alguna razón la imagen de aquel joven detective se instaló en su memoria, y esa sonrisa curvo sus labios de manera divertida, una preciosa colección de gemas con un brillo imposible de apagar y procurará que aquella que dormía la recuperara, rebusco en la habitación del menor pudiendo ver aquel precioso póster del padre de este, estiro la mano para ir deslizando los dedos encima del rostro de Toichi sonriendo ampliamente.

-Cielito, me llevo a tu retoño para que recupere su confianza...lo convertiré en el mago de la luz de la luna que tan orgulloso estabas de tener...-Se puso de puntillas dando un beso a la imagen de aquel elegante mago, para después de recoger algo de ropa en una maleta, sacar el teléfono móvil e enviar un mensaje a esa persona.- "objetivo complete, mission comenzando"...

Kaito fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, puso un brazo encima intentando que aquella luz le dejara de molestar, permitiéndole dormir un poco más, giró su cuerpo para coger mejor posición en aquella cómoda cama, escuchó una risilla e simplemente giró su cuerpo molesto por el sonido, notando que alguien tocaba su rostro con un dedo, intentó apartar aquello con la mano, volvió a girarse abriendo adormilado los ojos y mirar al techo, ¿era demasiado lujoso?, para ser su habitación se incorporó levemente, recordando en ese momento lo sucedido en su propia casa.

-¿Donde estoy?...-Pregunto en un susurro, notando esa leve caricia en su rostro, giró poco a poco su cabeza pudiendo ver a castaña sonreír divertida, ver como el rostro juvenil pasaba a un completo sonrojo, incluso como comprobaba si seguía vestido, no era tan idiota como para intentar abusar de un menor de edad. Fujiko dio con un dedo en la nariz de Kaito se alejó de la cama y caminó hasta el gran ventanal retirando las cortina, pudiendo ver el bonito paisaje de la torre de Osaka.- me has secuestrado...-Apretó los puños enfadado, es que era tan inútil ya, que en cualquier truco caía -vale, ya me habéis demostrado tanto Lupin como tu, que soy un idiota con ilusiones demasiado altas, ahora regresame a mi casa para que siga con mi triste vida...

Fujiko parpadeo un par de veces, al ver cómo el joven ladrón se tapaba hasta la cabeza, sin duda lo de Lupin le había dejado destrozado, que ese idiota pensara que solo las mujeres eran digna de ser protegidas por el, en algún momento incluso lo acusó de machista, ella era famosa por saber utilizar a todos los hombres que caían entre sus manos a su placer, pero conociendo a estos chicos había entendido, que eran idealistas, ingeniosos muy brillantes en sus campos, se sento en la cama notando el bulto que era en ese momento el joven mago.

-Alguien tan joven con una carga tan pesada, pensar que por culpa del ayudante de tu padre averiguaste de una muy dura manera, que tu padre era un ladrón legendario y tu madre de la misma profesión...-Vio sacar la cabeza de este mirándola de reojo, para apoyarse en la almohada con los mofletes inflado de manera infantil.- qué averiguaste que tu padre fue brutalmente asesinado y buscas esa gema, para destruirla en vez de asesinar a esas personas, solo ...-juntó las manos rezando y brillandole los ojos.- para vengarse la destruirás delante de ellos...es..

-¡deja de burlarte!...-Kaito se puso en pie en la cama, mirando furioso a aquella mujer.- si tan patetico te parezco, ¡por que no dejéis de meteros conmigo!¡tanto Lupin como tu!

-Es normal que estés enfadado, ha diferencia de Lupin, tú desconocías todo aquello tu unica pretension en ese tiempo, era ser un mago más grande que tu padre Toichi kuroba...-Noto como se sentaba de rodillas esos ojos azules, llenos de preguntas, de completas dudas y ocultando un dolor muy profundo, le había estado vigilando esos días, podía notar que tenía muy buenos amigos e incluso, buenos enemigos como lo era Kudo.- Lupin nació siendo ladrón, fue criado para esto e incluso adiestrado y tu fuiste criado para ser un gran mago...no un ladrón pero por respeto a la memoria de tu padre y al que fue su ayudante tu...- Al notar como agachaba la cabeza sonrojándose levemente apretando las sábanas bajo el, apoyo una rodilla en la amplia cama y con un dedo levantó su barbilla, esos ojos tan oscurecidos por la depresión, necesitaba regresar el brillo a Kaito Kid.- lo entiendo, por eso, ¡vamos a divertirnos por Osaka!...-Se alejó de la cama sujetando aquella maleta poniéndola encima de la cama.- ve a cambiarte sin rechistar...

-pero...- Fujiko le señalo al cuarto de baño, y sin protestar más fue a cambiarse, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, con una camisa blanca, un chaleco encima de color azul y una cazadora vaquera, al mirarse al espejo suspiró y puso una mano encima de sus ojos, ¿que estaba haciendo?, ni siquiera se reconocía, "¡Vamos a divertirnos por osaka!", puede que fuera una tontería, pero ¿y si lo que necesitaba era desconectar de todo?, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y al abrir y notar un gorro de lana encima de su cabeza, parpadeó mirando a aquella mujer.- Fujiko san...yo...

-one san o me voy enfadar...-La mujer vestida con una minifalda un tanto juvenil, una blusa blanca y un abrigo marrón, juntó las manos delante de su cuerpo.- no has desayunado que fallo...¡iremos primero a una cafetería!¡Te gusta el cafe! conozco un lugar realmente bueno, en el que estaremos tranquilos...y después...

-eh..-Kaito noto como aquella adulta, tiraba de su mano hacia la salida de la habitación en cierto sentido no pudo evitar sonreír.- Estas loca...

-oh mucho honey...pero vamos divertirnos mucho mucho...-Tiró de su brazo para bajar por ascensor y poder salir corriendo hacia el metro de la ciudad, la primera parada fue una cafetería, al ver lo pedido por la mujer dudó un momento, unas tostadas francesas y un café bien cargado, al notar que la castaña le miraba, sujeto un trozo y lo mastico parpadeando y observando el plato.- a que está rico, Pierre es un cocinero que se ha instalado en japón, su cafetería es una de las mejores, y el café está delicioso...

-aja...-Tomo su taza de café tomando un sorbo, tratando de disfrutar un poco he relajarse, comprendía por qué Kudo le tenía miedo a aquella mujer, era como un huracán que pasaba por encima de ellos y arrasaba, pero a diferencia del detective, los magos debían adaptarse a cualquier situación que se les planteare y ser encantador era una de sus finalidades, "recuerda kaito, desvía siempre la atención de las personas para que no vean truco".- Fujiko onesan ¿y después donde iremos?.

-aish qué mono...-Puso las manos debajo de su barbilla sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al menos había conseguido sacar palabras de sus labios.- iremos a un parque de atracciones...-Fujiko sonrió notando esa mirada de incomprensión por parte del joven mago, pero para kaito aquella mujer era un enigma, entendía por qué la llamaban la perdición de Lupin, podía hacer con los hombres y manejarlos como ella quisiera, era preciosa no lo negaba pero a el, solo le interesaba una persona puede que por eso mismo, pensara con más frialdad sobre ella.

Al llegar al parque de atracciones, pudo ver a muchas familias completa con sus hijos, noto como aquella adulta tiraba de su mano para llevarlo a un puesto de helados notando aquel delante de su cara por lo que lo sujeto y saboreo, al levantar la cabeza parpadeó un par de veces al ver crema en la mejilla de la mujer, por lo que sujeto una servilleta y con delicadeza limpio esa zona, tenía que admitir que era muy divertido cuando entraron en aquel recorrido a pie, de la casa del terror y ella se afianzó de su brazo fingiendo completo pánico y no le soltó hasta el final, subieron a la montaña rusa e incluso a muchos juegos que a el se le daba bien consiguiendo algún que otro peluche, en uno de esos juegos no pudo más que reír a carcajadas, el motivo, ella terminaba con toda la cara llena de merengue debido a que el juego, se llamaba, esquiva al payaso al notar que se reía de ella Fujiko sujeto aquella tarta del hombre payaso he intentó lanzarlo pero era bueno esquivando.

En la noria pudo disfrutar de una hermosa puesta de sol al atardecer, el exterior estaba adornado con preciosos colores nacarados, no pudo evitar poner la mano en el suave cristal deslizando sus finos dedos de mago por la fina superficie, era un momento tan relajante que se la había olvidado en ese momento, todo lo sucedido esa catastrófica semana.

-es normal llorar cuando eres un niño...-Kaito observó a aquella mujer, que estaba cruzada de piernas y miraba hacia el exterior con cierta nostalgia.- no quieras crecer antes de tiempo, tú mismo nombre lo dice ¿no?...-Fujiko se puso de pie y estirando una mano sujeto aquel juvenil rostro con delicadeza.- eso esta mejor, esa preciosa y sexy mirada...como gemas hermosas con un brillo particular...

-Fujiko nesan, ¿por que me ayudas?...no logro entender, ¿Qué ganas tú con ello?...-La castaña sonrió acariciando la mejilla con uno de sus dedos se fue inclinando poco a poco y no pidiendo permiso alguno se permitió el lujo de besar los juveniles labios, notando que se sonrojaba al tiempo que parpadea sorprendido por aquel contacto, divertida se alejó poniendo un dedo encima de sus labios, volviendo a tomar asiento.

-Le devuelvo un favor a alguien muy importante...-Kaito se puso una mano encima de sus labios mirando hacia un lado, bajando su mano.- Toichi san estaria orgulloso de ti...-Kaito observó a aquella mujer con la boca abierta.- llegue a conocer tanto a tu padre, como a tu madre...Toichi era una persona realmente impresionante, con cada truco de magia, tendía a sacarme una sonrisa...me gustaba, porque jugaba como los niños traviesos... a Lupin le ponía celoso que fuera a verlo a sus espectáculos, el no es bueno con los niños y como no entendía a tu padre siempre se ha quemado completamente intentando manejar a un crío...cree que los chicos, no tiene derecho a sufrir, el no tiene una meta tan noble como la tuya...-Sonrió al notar que se sonrojaba agachando la cabeza y jugaba con sus manos, Kaito miro sus manos, "siempre se quemaba por que no entendía a padre", pero el no era comparable a el tampoco.- la Pandora es la gema que quieres destruir, una que haria palidecer a la piedra filosofal de Nicolle Flamel..por eso quieres destruirla...

-¡ellos lo mataron indiscriminadamente!...no puedo perdonarlos...pero...-Puso el puño en el cristal, observando a aquel atardecer, sus preciosos ojos no pudieron evitar volver a deprimirse, por mucho que Ji le dijera que no viera el video de aquel truco fallido, el que le costó la vida a su padre.

-por eso, debes ser esta vez como un niño travieso...-Fujiko se señalo los labios sonriendo traviesa, mirando a Kaito divertida, el cual parpadeo sorprendido.- eres un niño ¿no? o eso dice Lupin, ese es tu punto fuerte y el que el no puede tratar...hazte respetar...el mundo no es divertido sin un poco de magia que emocione al corazón...

El menor no pudo evitar levantarse e abrazar a esa mujer ocultando su cabeza en su hombro, notando como esos finos dedos se introducía entre su cabello acariciando su nuca, ese suave masaje proporcionado por la castaña, notaba la frustración de aquel pequeño niño, un travieso mago de la luz de la luna, ¡por que esos niños podían ser tan tiernos! y además de oler tan bien,lágrimas brillantes para una preciosa mirada que debía volver a fijar su objetivo, Kaito se apartó de aquella mujer ocultando su mirada, oculta bajo el espeso cabello moreno, al bajar del cubículo y notar el silencio, Fujiko dudo en si había conseguido animarlo, pero el silencio seguía entre ambos hasta que vio detenerse al menor.

-esa magia que tanto deseas, por esta vez, la haré para ti Fujiko onesan...-La castaña parpadeo sorprendida, al notar como su mano era sujetada de manera delicada, como esos labios rozaban la fina piel haciendo que le sonrojada por primera vez, fuera ella, pero esa mirada cargada de sensualidad y travesura, tal como un niño travieso que se le había ocurrido alguna trastada.- ¿Que deseáis a cambio de ayudarme?...

-oh, eso será sencillo...te tengo una pequeña misión Kid...-Fujiko sujeto el brazo del menor emocionada, por un largo rato estuvo en silencio y buscó en su teléfono móvil, una fotografía mostrandosela.- esto es lo que deseo...

\- es patrimonio de osaka, ¿lo sabes? ...-Kaito vio como la mujer asentía a lo dicho por el y observó nuevamente la fotografía, estaba sentado a su lado y le regreso el teléfono entrelazando los dedos.- sabes que no es mi ética el quedarme con los objetos...

-Lo se, pero Lupin irá a por esa horquilla...-Al notar como juntaba las manos delante de su rostro pensativo.- tenemos una semana antes del robo...¿no te ves capaz?...-Preocupada porque estuviera pidiendo un imposible, vio como el menor se quedaba en completo silencio, era el único momento de darle el golpe de gracia a ese pretencioso y orgulloso ladrón.

-no, no es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrado a no devolver lo que robo...-Kaito suspiro poniéndose de pie, al notar que debían bajar en la siguiente parada de metro, la castaña parpadeo sorprendida- es patrimonio de osaka...una gema dada a una emperatriz...déjame que lo piense...

En completo silencio, llegaron al hotel, Fujiko le preocupaba que aquel chico se sintiera presionado por no poder devolverla. Al notar como se cruzaba de brazos pensativo, caminando a su lado, la alerta de su teléfono se escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír al poder leer ese mensaje y en concreto esas palabras se puso delante del chico con sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo junto con esa traviesa sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, la devolverás- Abrió la puerta de la lujosa habitación, notando que el adolescente abría la boca sorprendido, en el interior de ese lugar estaba esa persona que le había estado informando todo este tiempo y que para el chico, era importante, Ji estaba esperando con un enorme baúl a su espalda, el anciano caminó hasta Kaito ofreciendo una carpeta con toda la información obtenida sobre el sistema de seguridad, donde estaba exhibida tan exquisita joyería. -sabía que no renunciarías a tus principios pero...-Kaito la observó y ella sonrió divertida.- necesitas dar un golpe a ese idiota...

-Sinceramente estáis locos...-Kaito no pudo evitar reír y llorar al mismo tiempo sujetando aquella carpeta contra su cuerpo, el anciano no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese comportamiento infantil pero al notar cómo levantaba la cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas para caminar con entereza hasta aquel baúl.- Ji...¿y esto?...

-oh, pensé que necesitamos algo apropiado para dar un buen espectaculo, asi que, le pedí a mi amigo un pequeña modificación...-Kaito sujeto aquella arma, que estaba brillante como el primer dia, escuchando esa última opción haciendo que riera desternillado.- verdad ...te será de mucha utilidad en el momento apropiado...

Ese día Kaito quedó dormido encima de la cama. Fujiko se inclinó divertida observando que esa expresión tan tierna en su rostro, aparecía al observar hacia la ventana pudo ver al anciano, modificando algunas cosas en la carpeta, camino hasta el y mirando aquellos papeles, pudo saber que Lupin ese día actuaría con ayuda de Goemon mientras Jigen, estaba de regreso a Vesperia para informar sobre la misión a esa Reina desconsiderada. Pero eso podría solucionarse.

-Si ese hombre se queda cerca de Lupin, todo nuestro esfuerzo...-Ji suspiro y al levantar la cabeza de los papeles y mirar alrededor, no encontró a la sensual mujer por ningun lado, caminó hasta la cama sonriendo el anciano aliviado porque al fin descansará en condiciones, cubrió con la sabanas a su joven amo.

A la mañana siguiente, Kaito se metió a la ducha nada más levantarse con renovados ánimos y después de descansar apropiadamente, tenía la cabeza incluso más despejada. Escucho la puerta mientras se ponía la camisa, escuchando a Ji discutir sobre algo en concreto, simplemente se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja, los ignoro para atacar el desayuno, ¡tenía mucha hambre!.

-no te fias de mi...-Fujiko se cruzó de brazos delante del anciano.- si te digo que estas solucionado, sobre lo de Goemon, es que lo esta...

-Ji...-Kaito en ese momento metió una fresa en su boca mirando de reojo a aquel anciano.- Si Fujiko san dice que el asunto del samurai está solucionado, fíate de ella...-La castaña caminó rodeando el cuello del adolescente con los brazos.- a fin de cuentas, ella nos está ayudando a vengarnos de ese desgraciado...no pienso perdonarle que utilizara un arma de fuego contra un inocente operario...

-Kid sama estas imperante ahora mismo, no te reconozco...-Beso la mejilla del joven ladrón, notando que tenía más interés en su desayuno que en ella, bueno, ese era parte de su encanto.- Le he recomendado a Geomon un lugar ultra secreto de meditación y entrenamiento, es un poco loco y solitario así que se seguramente ahora mismo Lupin, estará lidiando con el, o se habrá hecho el gallito dejándolo ir, que es más seguro que haya pasado eso...

-pero aun tenemos otro problema, Zenigata y el hijo de Heizo Hattori...-Ji se percató de la inmensa tranquilidad que tenía su joven amo, disfrutando de la hermosa vista de aquel enorme ventanal mientras desayunaba, esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le hacía recordar a Toichi y sus continuas ideas retorcidas.- Bo chan, ¿que tiene en la cabeza?

-oh, bueno, sobre lo de Hattori san, tengo una solucion y creo que Kudo, tiene tantos deseos de aplastar a Lupin que me ha concedido un precioso deseo...-Hizo un juego de manos levantándose para hacer aparecer, un clavel blanco y ofrecerlo a Fujiko, la cual lo sujeto y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Antes me gustaría estudiar un poco la gema...-Ese día no salieron en ningún momento de la habitación, la morena se dio cuenta lo minucioso que era, incluso se preocupaba de que el idiota de Lupin no saliera en exceso herido, solo en su orgullo.

En la noche les pillo pronto y ella se lanzó a la cama a descansar, el anciano estaba tirado en uno de los sofás del enorme hall, se apoyó en sus dos brazos al ver que el adolescente parecía concentrado, por lo que volvió a levantarse y observó por detrás abriendo la boca y sonriendo, nunca espero semejante detalle de alguien tan joven. Durante el resto de semana, solo fueron labores de vigilancia, observación y colocación de los trucos, Fujiko se preguntaba muchas veces por que el anciano se encerraba junto con Kaito terminando algunos detalles que según el joven, la sorprenderian y fue entonces que llego el dia, ella iría de una policía para vigilancia del museo donde era expuesta la horquilla, Ji siria su compañero, aun no entendía cuando iba a llegar Kaito y preocupada observó el reloj.

-¡Kudo!...-Fujiko levantó la cabeza en aquel momento, viendo al sensual detective caminar sereno hasta aquel otro chico detective, el cual puso una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- hasta que llegas...¡Zenigata san! este es el otro detective que le dije...

-Hattori, ¿es verdad que Lupin no envió nota?...¿entonces? cómo es que todos estais aqui...-Kudo camino al lado de aquel detective con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, el moreno puso un dedo en la barbilla pensativo y después se cruzó de brazos bastante dudoso.- ¿sucede algo?

-no, es que, fueron varios anónimos, dijeron que encontraron varios papeles, anunciando que la reliquia de osaka sería robada, esas personas no quisieron dar su nombre pero sí enviaron las notas a la central...-Heiji puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza.- lo curioso es que todas ellas, tenían una cuenta atrás...

-Claro...puede que ya la haya robado...-Heiji se detuvo observando a Kudo con una ceja arqueada, se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, entraron a la sala donde los policías estaban bien ocultos, Ji en ese momento sonrió divertido observando la sorpresa por parte de Fujiko.

-Todo está listo señorita...será mejor alejarnos...-Susurro por lo bajo aquel anciano, al mismo tiempo que todos sendos adolescentes salían de aquella estancia, cerraron la puerta con cuidado, el encargado de hacerlo fue Kudo que solo dejó una rendija en el momento que todas las luces se apagaban, el show iba a comenzar, noto la mano de Hattori en su hombro y fue en ese momento que aprovechó para poner la horquilla en un lugar seguro, al ver entrar al idiota de Lupin por el tragaluz, se puso a un lado de la puerta mirando su reloj para calcular el tiempo.

-Ya que estoy en japón, me llevaré un souvenir... - bajando por aquella cuerda hasta quedarse delante del expositor, iba a abrir el cristal, cuando un tic en la ceja comenzó a invadirlo, en aquel expositor había una sola nota.- no puede ser...-"disculpa por llegar antes, kaito kid", Lupin iba a gritar pero la puerta se abrió y en ella estaba Zenigata, Heiji Hattori sumado a varios policías, el detective de osaka simplemente saco el teléfono móvil para comenzar a grabar, al pegar aquel hombre un gran salto por la ventana que había roto, notando en ese momento aquello en su bolsillo y como Kudo había desaparecido.

-Tenias razon, solo necesitaba desquitarse...-mostrando en la video llamada aquella joya, haciendo que el chico al otro lado comenzara a reír.- espera que se pone interesante..- apunto el teléfono hacia donde aquel policía de la interpol persigue a Lupin por encima de aquel enorme muro del palacio blanco, era complicado no dejar de reír y más si notabas que el pequeño detective que tenía en el teléfono móvil, no dejaba de reírse a pesar de que Ran y Kogoro le miraba como si estuviera loco.

-¡papi que no he sido yo!...-Gritaba Lupin desesperado corriendo por encima de aquel muro, siendo perseguido de cerca por Zenigata que no le daba cuartel, para el colmo había comenzado a notar algo pegajoso en su ropa, al saltar alguien le había disparado algún potingue asqueroso.

-¡A ti te voy a creer ven aquí Lupin y regresalo!...-Zenigata pudo arrinconar al escurridizo ladrón junto a un enorme cedro que bloqueaba el paso, Heiji sonrió al ver esa silueta en la noche.

-Como un niño en la noche travieso ha comenzado a jugar...-Heiji pudo notar la grácil figura del elegante ladrón de la luna llena, posarse en una de esas ramas, hizo una respetuosa inclinación ante aquel policía de la interpol.

-Zenigata san...-el agente de la interpol parpadeo varias veces sorprendido más por la elegancia y educación de aquel joven, vio que sacaba varias plumas de las cuales al hacer un leve maniobra de manos varias palomas aparecieron quedando en sus manos, chasqueo los dedos haciendo que estas se pusieran encima de Zenigata y algunas plumas cayendo encima de Lupin, las cuales debido al pringue se pegaron al cuerpo.- bienvenido a mi pequeño show...-Y al volver a chasquear los dedos plumas y palomas al mismo tiempo empezaron a explosionar, no dejando visión a aquel policía de la interpol, pero tampoco a Lupin que comenzó a toser sin percatarse que aquel niñato le había rodeado con una cuerda y ahora prácticamente lo llevaba volando por encima de aquel enorme lago.

-¡maldito que máquinas!...-Escucho salir de labios de aquel ladrón, Kaito solo sonrió y soltó la cuerda dejándolo caer al río, tenía que admitirlo se lo estaba pasando muy bien, Fujiko san tenía razón, comportarse como un niño travieso era una cualidad muy útil, puso una mano delante de sus labios al notar que Lupin, no se percataba de lo que ese pegamento hacia al contacto con el agua.-¡mi ropa pedazo de estupido!

-parece que no se acuerda...- zona rodeada de policías y ese estúpido ladrón gritando como un poseso maldiciones, disfrutar como todos esos agentes, prácticamente se lanzaban encima de el, obligando a Lupin a regresar al líquido elemento, le hizo reír pero debía controlarse y seguir con gran truco de magia, se dejó caer dando una vuelta en el aire para volver a disfrazarse, colocando bien la gorra de policía de manera que apenas se le viera la cara, sonrió al notar que habían logrado apresarlo, quería saltar de alegría pero tenía que recordar una importante lección, el poker face de su difunto padre le había enseñado y que tan valioso era en aquel momento, perder la calma no era una opción.

-Al fin te tengo Lupin...-Zenigata le puso tres esposas a aquel ladrón para evitar que escapara.- solo falta apresar a Kid, ¡como se te ocurre aliarte con el!

-ese mocoso de los cojones...¡tienes que parecerte a el!...-Frustrado Lupin levantando las manos, notando que alguien disparaba un arma de fuego contra los eslabones que lo ataban entre sí, todos intentaron buscar de donde procedían los disparos pero Kaito se ocultó entre la policía con habilidad, regresando el arma al policía de manera delicada al bolsillo del agente de quién lo había robado, ver como Lupin escalaba a un árbol de manera ridícula, hizo que negara con la cabeza, y ese era el gran Arsene Lupin III, su antepasado debía estar revolviendo en la tumba.

-oye no te estás pasando...-El ladrón disfrazado observó a su lado a Hattori Heiji, aunque notar que tenía el móvil apuntando hacia Lupin, sujeto esté entre sus manos, viendo en esa videollamada el rostro chistoso de Conan, el cual se había encerrado en una habitación para poder reírse, al mirar al otro detective adolescente supo que estaba haciendo su trabajo bien.

-pero el show no ha terminado mis mejores críticos...-Le lanzo el teléfono móvil a Hattori, procurando que Kudo escuchara esas palabras.- arigatou ...esto sera una leccion que Lupin III jamas olvidara, yo Kaito Kid, no juego con los inocentes y menos los amenazó con un arma de fuego...-Kaito hizo una gran desaparición, logrando engañar a la vista de Hattori.

-Un deplorable ladrón este Lupin III, el gran Arsene se debe estar revolviendo en su tumba...-mostró la horquilla entre sus manos, haciendo reír a Heiji ya que la verdadera estaba a buen recaudo, Lupin alzó la cabeza, rozó los dientes enfurecido, algo que hizo que kaito sonriera desde encima de aquel árbol, donde todos los policías sorprendidos por la presencia del mago de la luz de la luna planteada.- esta preciosa horquilla, será para una hermosa dama que me la ha pedido, sus labios son tan dulces como la primavera...y su esencia sensual es agradable y tentadora...Lupin me despido de ti, pues mi recompensa con ella me espera...-Sonriendo pícaro y dando un salto para activar el ala delta nuevamente.

Heiji intentó contenerse la risa pero que Kudo fuera regañado por Ran al otro lado del teléfono por las carcajadas, no ayudaba demasiado, ambos se silenciaron al escuchar el grito de frustración de aquel ladró.

"¡Conan kun vale ya!"

Ji y Fujiko esperaban en la entrada del museo, la castaña no podía evitar estar preocupada, cuando Lupin se pone cabezota tendía a ser realmente peor que un niño de tres años, al cual se le antojaba algo dulce, ver como otra vez vestido de Kudo aparecía hasta llegar a su altura, con total tranquilidad ofreció el brazo a aquella mujer y guiño un ojo a Ji para dirigirse al hotel de Lupin, aun debía de poner la guinda al pastel más tentador del mundo, antes de acceder a este, se disfrazó de Lupin para recibir la llave de esa habitación fingiendo haber perdido, sabía de sobra que al menos tenían una hora antes de que el mítico ladrón, esta vez Ji se había ido a su hotel para ir recogiendo todo y desaparecer.

Fujiko se sujeto de su brazo subiendo en el ascensor para ir directos a aquella habitación abriendo la puerta de esta, Kaito se alejó de Fujiko chasqueando los dedos para quitar el disfraz quedar con las llamativas vestimenta blanca, la castaña puso los brazos detrás de su cuerpo observando que miraba el reloj de bolsillo bastante divertido, notando como Fujiko iba al mueble bar y observó el mapa que tenía detallado del robo, inclinándose levemente encima de la mesa, el mismo había visto como el tragaluz era descuidadamente abierto por un operario misterio, caminó hasta la cama y levantando la sábana, lanzó algunas bonitas cosas algunas en el colchón, justamente cuando la puerta se iba abriendo, solo estiro el brazo para recibir a Fujiko entre sus brazos besando sus labios con fingida pasión, sin expresar emoción alguna pero galante al mismo tiempo se arrodillo en el suelo para besar su mano, mirando de reojo a Lupin que rozaba los dientes y el color de su cara era completamente roja de furia.

-ooh my honey lo has conseguido...-Fujiko juntó las manos fingiendo emoción, también como haciendo que se acababan de percatarse de su presencia, Kaito tuvo que contenerse la risa por que ver, al mítico ladrón Lupin III en la puerta medio desnudo y con un montón de arañazos, Fujiko paso los dos brazos alrededor del cuello del menor y pudo notar como este sujetaba su cintura para inclinarla y poner esa imitación en su horquilla en su cabello.- ara...-sonriendo algo azorada, esos chicos no dejaban de sorprender, a uno no se quería acercar por que por inocente lo devoraría, pero al otro no le importaría que le robara en ese mismo momento.- eres todo un caballero, Kid kun...

-me alegro haberla complacido...-poniéndola derecha y besando su mano con una sonrisa, miró a Lupin esta vez con superioridad, que bien sentaba devolver aquel envenenado favor, sacó una cámara de fotos en ese momento, tomando un fotografía al instante.- esta va directa al buzón de Kudo...- El legendario ladrón trató de sujetarlo ya perdiendo completamente el control pero kaito salto, al colchón y después bajó con las manos en los bolsillos, girándose divertido al escuchar las primeras pequeñas explosiones de los petardos .- Lupin jugar como los niños a veces puede ser peligroso...trata de recordarlo...

Al notar que ese ladrón no se iba a rendir, el cual le persiguió por toda la habitación hasta que Kaito pudo ir hacia el balcón, saltando a la barandillas para ponerse en pie, se quitó el sombrero de copa para hacer una inclinación, mirando a aquel hombre a los ojos y dejándose caer y elegantemente como siempre, salir volando sin mirar atrás. Lupin observó a Fujiko que se cruzó de brazos, y caminó hasta ella furioso, esta vez se la había jugado por un puto crío, estaba de broma iba a gritarle cuando noto esa bofetada y como le daba la espalda, ¡y encima eso!¡que cojones pasaba!.

-A ver si eres un poco más delicado...-Se quitó la horquilla para ofrecersela a Lupin, que al mirarla palideció.- alguien con suficiente paciencia para hacer esa imitación con gemas casi verdaderas, es de admirar...-hablaba en serio, ¡ese niñato había hecho una imitación perfecta de la horquilla!.- ves...es impresionante...vi cómo la hacía en la habitación, con unas pocas fotos...y tu burlandote de el..-La castaña caminó hasta la puerta y mirando por encima del hombro a Lupin.- regresamela cuando nos volvamos a ver...

Kaito regreso a su casa de mejor humor.

Puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza observando el poster de su padre, hasta que escucho la voz de Aoko que le avisaba para ir a cenar, esa noche, se enfrenta nuevamente a su mayor crítico y no iba a perder.

 _Thank you for participating in this show_

 _... see you in the next illusion_

Fin.


End file.
